


How to dream

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur versucht Cobb das "normale" Träumen wieder näher zu bringen.  >>„Nur um das nochmal klar zu stellen: Du bist von Paris nach New York geflogen, nur um mir zu erklären, du könntest dich in meinen Schlaf einklinken und mich wieder zum träumen bringen? Arthur, das klingt schwer danach, als wäre ich dann in deinemTraum und nicht in meinem eigenen und das ist nicht der Sinn der Sache“</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to dream

„Sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?“ Zweifelnd sah Cobb zu Arthur, der ihm gegenüber in einem Café saß. Cobb glaubte nicht an Zufälle und es hatte sich schnell herausgestellt, dass das auch berechtigt war. Arthur hatte seine Reisepläne verfolgt und war dann so ganz 'nebenbei' in Cobbs Hotel aufgetaucht. Und nun saßen sie in einem New Yorker Café und unterhielten sich über – wie sollte es auch anders sein – Träume. „Bist du wirklich über acht Stunden von Paris hier her geflogen, nur um mir das zu sagen?“  
Arthur rührte nachdenklich in seinem Tee – den ihm die Bedienung nur mit einem schiefen Blick gebracht hatte, die meisten hier tranken Kaffee – und warf Cobb über den Rand seiner Tasse, die er nun anhob, hinweg einen Blick zu, den man unmöglich deuten konnte. „Du träumst nicht mehr“, stellte er fest. „Und es würde dir vielleicht helfen, wenn dir erneut jemand zeigt, wie das geht...“  
Es stimmte, er, Dominick Cobb, träumte nicht. Schon seit langen Jahren nicht mehr. Die lange Zeit, die er umgerechnet in konstruierten Traumwelten verbracht hatte, hatte ihn seinem eigenen Unterbewusstsein gegenüber ... nun, nicht abgestumpft, es funktionierte immer noch sehr gut, aber es brauchte seinen nächtlichen Schlaf einfach nicht mehr, um Vergangenes zu verarbeiten. Das war der Preis, den man für einen Job als Extractor zahlte – man war nur noch in der Lage zu träumen, wenn man diesen Zustand willentlich herbeiführte.  
Und nun kam Arthur und behauptete, dass man das ändern konnte. Obwohl Cobb nicht wirklich sicher war, ob er das ernst meinte. Er wusste nicht, ob Arthur noch träumte, lustiger Weise hatten sie nie darüber gesprochen. Aber wie sollte man etwas verändern können, dass auf einer irreversiblen Veränderung seiner Schlaf- und Traumgewohnheiten basierte? Irgendwie fühlte es sich an, als wären heute ihre Rollen vertauscht. Normalerweise war er doch derjenige, der auf die dümmsten Ideen kam, und Arthur der rational Denkende.   
„Nur um das nochmal klar zu stellen: Du bist von Paris nach New York geflogen, nur um mir zu erklären, du könntest dich in meinen Schlaf einklinken und mich wieder zum träumen bringen? Arthur, das klingt schwer danach, als wäre ich dann in deinem Traum und nicht in meinem eigenen und das ist nicht der Sinn der Sache“ Cobb verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich zurück. Er wusste einfach nicht, was Arthur von ihm wollte. Das ergab überhaupt keinen Sinn!  
„Nein, so meinte ich das nicht“ Arthur nippte an seinem Tee und stellte die Tasse dann wieder ab. „Ich würde versuchen dein Unterbewusstsein anzuregen, indem ich mich in deinen traumlosen Schlaf einschleiche. Denn nur weil du nicht träumst, heißt das ja nicht, dass dein Unterbewusstsein nachts nicht arbeitet.“ „Wohl wahr“, schnaubte Cobb, dessen Cappuccino noch unberührt vor ihm stand. „Tja, und dann würde ich versuchen, dein Unterbewusstsein mit irgendwelchen Reizen dazu zu bringen, wieder eine eigenständige Traumwelt zu erschaffen, die nichts mit der Berechnung zu tun hat, die wir während irgendwelcher Aufträge an den Tag legen müssen.“, fuhr Arthur fort. „Es wäre also ein Experiment“, murmelte Cobb, der irgendwie fasziniert davon war, wie ruhig Arthur von etwas sprechen konnte, das er nur in der Theorie erdacht hatte. Aber in Arthurs Gehirn war wahrscheinlich alles möglich.  
„Von mir aus“, gab Cobb schließlich auf. Arthur würde sowieso keine Ruhe geben, solange er seinen Willen nicht bekam. „Es ist einen Versuch wert, oder?“, meinte Arthur, als müsste er seine verworrene Idee noch weiter verteidigen. „Wenn du das sagst“ Cobb hatte keine Lust, sich auf eine noch längere Diskussion mit seinem besten Freund einzulassen.  
Es war nicht unbedingt so, dass er das 'normale' Träumen vermisste. Nur war es ein wenig seltsam, Morgen um Morgen aufzuwachen und nicht zu wissen ob man nun nur eine Sekunde oder zehn Stunden geschlafen hatte. Selbst wenn Träume in Realzeit nur wenige Sekunden bis Minuten dauerten, so erschufen sie beim Schlafenden doch die Illusion, dass eine Menge Zeit vergangen war – und das machte den Unterschied. Man wusste hunderprozentig sicher, dass man geschlafen hatte. Cobb hätte wie ein Baby schlafen oder die ganze Nacht wach liegen können, richtig bewusst wäre es ihm nicht gewesen, weil der Unterschied nur im Müdigkeitsgrad, nicht aber in der Orientierung lag.  
Cobb stand auf und warf einen Geldschein auf den Tisch, um die Rechnung zu begleichen. „Also gut, ich werde Versuchskaninchen für dich spielen“, sagte er, während Arthur sich ebenfalls erhob und seine Jacke von der Stuhllehne griff. „Hey, ich mache das für dich“ „Schon klar“

Sie kehrten in Cobbs Hotel zurück und einmal mehr fühlte er sich versucht, nachzufragen, worin Arthur den Sinn dieser ganzen Aktion sah, ließ es aber bleiben. Er würde einfach tun, was sein bester Freund sagte – es wäre ihm ein wenig undankbar vorgekommen, Arthurs Angebot abzulehnen, wenn er extra mehrere tausend Kilometer über den Atlantik geflogen war, nur um ihm seine Idee zu unterbreiten.  
Es war verdammt seltsam, an diesem Abend einzuschlafen, während Arthur ihm dabei zusah. Doch der Dunkelhaarige hatte Cobb nicht verraten wollen, was genau er machen würde und darauf bestanden, dass er sich zu seiner gewöhnlichen Schlafenszeit hinlegte. Eine Weile konnte Cobb nicht einschlafen, weil er sich beobachtet und irgendwie ausgeliefert vorkam, obwohl das Quatsch war – Arthur war einer der wenigen Menschen, denen Cobb vertraute.  
Schlussendlich dämmerte er dann jedoch wirklich weg.

Er befand sich an einem Strand. Um ihn herum war nichts außer dem weiten, blauen Meer, Sand und Palmen. Und Arthur. Der Point Man stand neben Cobb und lächelte angedeutet, irgendwie wissend. „Das ist ein Traum“, stellte Cobb fest. Nun, er war nicht sonderlich kompliziert konstruiert, sodass es wirklich einfach zu erkennen war, dass sie sich in einem befanden, aber Cobb ging davon aus, dass das Arthurs Absicht gewesen war. „Richtig“, meinte Arthur und nickte. „Wie hast du das gemacht?“, wollte Cobb wissen. „Du hättest mich natürlich einfach an den PASIV anschließen können, aber ich nehme nicht an, dass du das getan hast. Das wäre leicht sinnentleert“ Er wusste nicht genau, wieso er sich dieser Worte bediente, sie schienen einfach passend und irgendwie flossen sie auch vollkommen unbewusst aus seinem Mund. Hm, interessant...  
„Das wäre es in der Tat“, meinte Arthur „Also, soweit scheint mein Experiment geglückt zu sein...“ Für einen Moment erschien ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, der aber genauso schnell wieder verschwand, wie er gekommen war. „Ja, da freuen wir uns jetzt alle“, schnaubte Cobb. „Mal ganz ehrlich, es interessiert mich jetzt wirklich, wie du das gemacht hast“ „Das erfährst du noch früh genug“, sagte Arthur nur und regte damit Cobbs Neugier nur noch mehr an. „Spuck's einfach aus“ „Nein“ „Soll ich dich ins Wasser werfen?“  
Arthur sah Cobb an, als hätte er komplett den Verstand verloren. Cobb begann zu lachen, denn dieser Anblick bot sich einem nicht sonderlich oft. „Das war ein Scherz“, stellte er klar. „Das war mir schon klar“, murmelte Arthur. „So wie du geguckt hast, nehme ich dir das nicht ab“, grinste Cobb.  
Plötzlich bemerkte er, wie das Wasser, das bisher friedlich in kleinen Wellen an den Strand gerollt war, langsam zu steigen begann. Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah Cobb zu Arthur. „Was tust du da?“ „Ich mache gar nichts“, erwiderte Arthur, der die Augenbrauen zusammenzog, in die Hocke ging und seelenruhig in das steigende Wasser fasste. „Wie, du machst nichts, das ist doch dein Traum, oder?“ „Nur zur Hälfte“ Cobb war der Meinung, dass das Fragezeichen über seinem Kopf bald zu Stein werden und ihn erschlagen würde. Anstatt zu erklären, was hier ablief, warf Arthur immer noch mehr Fragen auf.  
„Arthuuur“ Überrascht bemerkte Cobb, dass er sich anhörte wie ein quengelndes Kind. „Erkläre dich!“, verlangte er, doch der Andere schien viel zu fasziniert von dem Wasser, dass nun seine Farbe von Blau zu einem bedrohlichen Dunkelgrau wechselte und weiterhin im Steigen begriffen war. „Wie wäre es, wenn du dich vorher erst mal wieder beruhigst?“, schlug Arthur vor. „Wieso? Außerdem bin ich ruhig!“, antwortete Cobb und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Weil du das hier verursachst“, sagte Arthur und deutete auf das Wasser, das inzwischen bedrohlich angestiegen war und Cobb langsam beängstigend vorkam. „Ich? Wie das denn bi-... Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass die andere Hälfte des Traumes meine ist?!“ „Genau das meinte ich damit“ „Hä?“ Es war ein Ausdruck, der absolut nicht zu ihm passte und der in der Realität niemals über seine Lippen gekommen wäre. Aber gerade jetzt war das einzige Wort, mit dem er seine Verwirrung zum Ausdruck bringen konnte ein irritiertes „Hä“.  
Arthur, dem offenbar nicht entgangen war, dass seine höfliche Bitte um Beruhigung von Cobbs Unterbewusstsein nicht zu irgendeinem Erfolg führen würde richtete sich wieder auf und stand nun direkt vor Cobb. „Mach am besten die Augen zu“, schlug er vor. „W-“ Doch Arthur ließ keine Nachfrage oder gar Protest zu. „Tu es einfach. Und dann denk an nichts, oder stell dir eine weiße oder schwarze Fläche vor“ Cobb gab es fürs Erste auf, Arthur dazu zu bringen, ihm gewisse Dinge zu erklären, tat einfach, was ihm gesagt wurde und schloss die Augen. Er zwang sich, ruhig zu Atmen und stellte sich eine endlose, weiße Fläche vor, obwohl er sich dabei ein wenig seltsam vorkam.  
„Gut“, sagte Arthur schließlich und dabei klang seine Stimme so, als würde er direkt vor Cobb stehen. „Du kannst die Augen wieder öffnen“ Cobb tat, wie ihm geheißen und war überrascht, sich nicht mehr auf der Insel wiederzufinden sondern... im Nichts? Nun, Nichts ließ sich schlecht definieren – die weiße Fläche, die er sich gerade vorgestellt hatte, traf es eher. „Wie, verdammt noch mal, ist das möglich?“, fragte Cobb und sah Arthur mit einem Blick an, der sofort und auf der Stelle Antworten verlangte. „Willkommen in deinem Unterbewusstsein“, lächelte Arthur. „Die Insel war von dir konstruiert?“, fragte Cobb. „Richtig“ „Okay...“  
Cobb versuchte sich auf einen einzelnen Gegenstand zu konzentrieren, ihn aus dem Nichts zu erschaffen. Vor ihm erschien eine Bank. „Das ist verrückt“, sagte er. „Wie können wir gleichzeitig in deinem und in meinem Kopf sein?“ „Eine gute Frage“ „Willst du mir nicht langsam mal verraten, wie du dich hier eingeschleust hast? Oder wie du mich in deinen Traum gebracht hast? Oder allgemein, was du gemacht hast... Ich hab nämlich nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie du das hier angestellt haben könntest, wenn ich nicht an den PASIV angeschlossen bin“ Cobb wurde langsam wirklich ungeduldig. „Später, Dom, später...“  
Die Erwähnung seines Spitznamens irritierte Cobb. Irritieren war das richtige Wort, weil er nicht genau wusste, was damit in ihm ausgelöst wurde... nur, dass es etwas ausgelöst wurde. Vielleicht war es einfach die Tatsache, dass Arthur ihn schon lange nicht mehr damit angesprochen hatte.  
Cobb ließ sich auf die Bank, die er erschaffen hatte, fallen und sah zu Arthur hoch. „Nein, erkläre es mir jetzt“, verlangte er. „Ich will-“ Arthur schnitt ihm das Wort ab, in dem er sich neben ihn setzte und vehement den Kopf schüttelte. „Glaub mir, du wirst es früh genug erfahren, und es wird dir nicht gefallen“, sagte er. „Was. Hast. Du. Getan?“, wollte Cobb wissen, doch Arthur lächelte nur traurig. „Es ist nichts lebensbedrohliches, keine Angst. Aber du wirst es trotzdem nicht sonderlich mögen...“ „Arthur...“  
Er konnte sich keinen Reim auf das Verhalten des Dunkelhaarigen machen. „Erklär es mir einfach“, sagte er. „Ich werde dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen“ „Nun, aber du könntest mich aus deinem Hotelzimmer werfen und nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen“ „Oh, komm schon, Arthur“, meinte Cobb kopfschüttelnd. „Wir arbeiten seit Jahren zusammen und sind beste Freunde, ich würde dich vielleicht aus dem Zimmer werfen, aber nach spätestens zwei Tagen dürftest du wieder mit mir sprechen“ Arthur sah auf einmal aus, als wäre ihm schlecht, was Cobb als äußerst komische Reaktion auf seinen misslungenen Witz interpretierte. Abrupt stand der Dunkelhaarige auf und wollte sich entfernen, Cobb versuchte nach seinem Arm zu greifen, doch Arthur war aus seiner Reichweite, bevor er ihn berühren konnte. „Fass mich lieber nicht an“ „Wieso nicht?“ Cobb fand Arthurs Verhalten höchst seltsam und fragte sich langsam, wie lange dieser Traum noch dauern würde.  
„Weil dann der Traum zusammen brechen würde, und ich das nicht will“ Nun stand Cobb ebenfalls auf und bemerkte dabei wieder einmal, dass er ein wenig größer war als Arthur. Nicht viel, maximal 5 Zentimeter, aber doch gerade soviel, dass es ihm eins ums andere Mal auffiel. „Warum nicht, Arthur? Dann würden wir aufwachen... und uns in der Realität wiedersehen, ist es nicht so?“ „Schon, aber da wäre immer noch die Sache mit dem aus dem Zimmer werfen“ „Arthur, wenn du mir nicht sagst, was du angestellt hast, dann kann ich auch nicht darüber entscheiden, wie ich reagiere. Also bitte, sag es mir – oder lass wenigstens diese dummen Andeutungen“   
Nun griff Cobb nach Arthurs Schultern und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Sag mir endlich, was los ist, Arthur“, sagte er und ignorierte, dass die Bank, von der er eben aufgestanden war, auseinander fiel. Arthur wandte den Blick ab und schien auf seine Schuhspitzen zu starren. „Das merkst du sowieso gleich selbst“, murmelte er.

Cobb fuhr aus dem Schlaf auf und sah prompt neben sich, wo Arthur ebenfalls gerade wach wurde. Dadurch, dass er noch nicht richtig wach war, konnte Arthur dabei zwei Dinge nicht verstecken – dass er selbst an den PASIV angeschlossen war, was Cobb aber bereits erwartet hatte, und, dass er Cobbs Hand hielt. Das war also das große Geheimnis gewesen? Dass Arthur, halb neben ihm sitzend, halb liegend, eingeschlafen war und dabei seine Hand gehalten hatte, um sich in den traumlosen Schlaf Cobbs einzuschleusen. Das war nun wirklich kein Grund, ihn aus dem Zimmer zu werfen. Allerdings gab es Anstoß zu anderen Dingen...  
„Das hast du mir also verheimlichen wollen?“, fragte Cobb und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er lachen musste. „Arthur, du bist echt ein Idiot“ In diesem Moment ließ Arthur Cobbs Hand los und richtete sich auf, saß plötzlich so gerade in dem Sessel neben Cobbs Bett, dass es schon fast lächerlich aussah. Er sah so aus, als würde ihn innerhalb der nächsten fünf Sekunden eine Panikattacke ereilen.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn du dich beruhigst?“, fragte Cobb und fuhr sich durch die wirren Haare. Er hatte bewusst die selben Worte benutzt wie Arthur zuvor in ihrem gemeinsamen Traum. „Mach am besten die Augen zu“ Glücklicherweise hörte Arthur sogar auf ihn und schloss seine Augen, doch der verwirrte, traurige Gesichtsausdruck verschwand nicht. Cobb lehnte sich vor und brachte damit sein Gesicht nahe, sehr nahe, an das des Point Mans. „Du kannst sie wieder aufmachen...“ Und in dem Moment, in dem Arthur seine Augen öffnete, küsste Cobb ihn. Und obwohl die Situation genauso gut einem Traum hätte entsprungen sein können, wusste er genau, dass er nicht träumte.

Von diesem Tag an war Cobb wieder in der Lage zu träumen – doch nur, wenn Arthur neben ihm lag.


End file.
